My Knight in Shining Armor
by ArzanianJoy
Summary: Main pairing: TimaeusXfem!Yugi. Side Pairings: AtemXfem!Heba, CritiasXHermos. Yugi thought she was Heba's sister. Heba knew she was not. Time began the rewrite of history. Yugi fell in love. Heba grew cautious. History brought back the formidable darkness that threatens the girls' happiness. Heba fell in love. Yugi and Hermos got pregnant. Who'll save the kingdom? -Discontinued-
1. Around town, and stalkers

**Kazue:** Hi there everyone. Yes. This is a new one...But it's actually not that new...This is a roleplay between me and BadBlackCatXV. She's got the old version posted and she's given me the start of the second version so this is our story together. We're redoing it and we're quite a bit ahead of here...So as soon as she sends me the next chapter, it'll be up.

**Hell:** I'm just going to add BadBlackCatXV as Kittie Love. She's my kittie. MINE. Not yours.

**Kazue:** Hell, she's mine...

**Joy:** Have you two already forgotten? I'm the one that claimed her as my Baby, not either of you.

**Hime:** I'm out. -walks away-

**Moon:** Hell? She's not yours. If you think about cheating on me again...

**Hell:** -immediately- She's Joy's.

**Joy: **I thought so. Baby dol, what're your comments?

**_BC/Kittie Love: _**_I hope you like it, and all that other crap we authors say...If you fall asleep while reading it...I'll kill you with a cookie!_

* * *

**_Cookies and Stalkers_**

A young adult, whose name was Yugi Hikari Motou, age sixteen was walking on the sidewalk towards the park. Many men stared at her with lust; who could blame them? Yugi had sharp amethyst eyes, that pierced a man's very soul, dramatic womanly curves that swished from side to side with each step taken, full kissable pink lips and glowing alabaster skin. Her attire did not help either; Yugi wore high heeled boots that cut off mid-thigh, a short black leather mini-skirt, a black leather strap top, a black choker with a small silver chain that had a small teal dragon on it, and metallic steel bracelets covering both wrists, creating a sensual image of a bad ass woman any man for miles would love to "fight" in bed. On her shoulders was a small black leather jacket with lace running along the side.

Heba followed after her younger sister, her hands on her delicate-looking hips. She made it a point to glare at each and every man who dared lay those lust filled eyes on Yugi. She marched after her in her white tank top which was like a second skin under her red over shirt that cut off mid way down her stomach and had only one shoulder, white miniskirt and a pair of white boots that were tighter and more skin like than leather that reached up to just beneath the skirt. Heba proceeded to glare at one man in particular that had his eyes lingering on Yugi for far too long. She lifted one hand from her hip and the white silver bracelets on her wrist jingled until she reached out and touched Yugi's shoulder, "Let's move faster. They're hungrier today."

Yugi looked at her sister and blinked, a small smile on her face that showed how laid back she was, her eyes closed and nodded. "Okay, sissi." She cooed softly and stated to walk forward. She didn't really care if anyone was looking at her. She just liked wearing what she was most comfortable in, leather...it was the closet thing she had to being naked.

Heba shook her head and gently nudged her towards the school building. She chuckled, "Just let's get there we still have a bit more to go." Her bracelets jingled again as she placed her hand back on her hip. She walked down the street like a mother queen diva and simply disregarded all the men staring at herself. She focused on glaring at the ones staring at her sister instead.

Yugi smiled and walked beside her, she notice that they were being followed but said nothing thinking that they were just the normal joe's of Domino. She looked at the school gates and grinned lazily. "Yay! Prison!" She shouted in dark glee.

Heba smiled, "You only have one year after this one in this prison, Yugi." She added inwardly to herself, _'I'm out of here within the week.'_ Heba easily picked up on the ones following them but held back her words until they were inside the school gates and were halfway to the front doors, "I thought we were the only ones that lived in that direction."

Yugi shrugged and pouted softly. "Damn...can I be home schooled next year?" She asked and looked at her. She had a pout on her pale pink lips. She hated this school, she was always called a slut or a whore just because of the clothes she wore and how she acted. Yugi wasn't sexually driven. Yeah were hormones hitting her like a truck but at least her voice was well developed. She looked around the school yard and noticed the glares and hatred of the students.

Heba looked at her, "I suppose it is an option. If we buy the needed equipment and the things you would have to have." She looked off and stepped in the doors, "Let's get the day started. Don't eat anything you're not supposed to."

Yugi nodded. "Okay, see you later..." She mewed and bounced off towards the other end of the school, walking into her first classroom which was cooking class. Yugi had diabetes hence she wasn't allowed to eat a lot of her favorite things anymore. She grabbed her apron and placed her hair in a bun before she washed her hands and started to bake some snicker doodles. She was making them for the teachers that she liked and liked her. She was also making them for her sister as well.

Heba walked into her first period which was an art class, but Heba had completed all she needed to for the class halfway through the year so she really didn't need anymore projects. The teacher was male and practically screamed arrogance and seduction but Heba had given up on trying to get out of his class. She did other work instead and with there being only one week left of school made her itch for freedom from what her younger sibling called "prison." Heba growled when the teacher looked at her but otherwise kept herself in check.

After a while the bell rang, Yugi had the cookies on a paper plate and a whole lot of them. She walked towards Heba's class. Yugi had study hall this period so she just walked the halls or slept on the roof. Her expression remained the same as this morning carefree and happy almost. She was tired and bored.

Heba exited her room and looked at Yugi, "I see you baked some more." She disregarded the teacher that was calling for her and closed the classroom door behind her.

Yugi nodded and smiled widely with a coo, "Yep, this time only half the sugar and more of the milk, so they be gooey." She handed her one.

Heba popped it into her mouth and nodded after she swallowed, "It's good." She walked along beside her sister, "I have to head to my next class. Science is as always. Boring."

Yugi nodded in understanding, her hands clasped the plate. "Well I am going to the cafe until my double period is over so I'll see you at lunch." She said and handed her the plate, walking off towards the entrance of the school and across the street.

Yugi frowned and looked behind her, she felt as though she was being watched. She shivered a bit and walked into the cafe and sat in the booth in the non-smoking section and waited for a waiter to come and take her order. She looked through the menu.

Atem saw Yugi and looked at Timaues. "She has changed a lot has she not?" Atem stated softly. Looking at the female with soft eyes.

Timaeus watched Yugi silently, "She's changed. But who hasn't?" He looked away and at Atem, meaning Heba.

Atem smiled and nodded softly. "She has changed, but she is Heba all the same." He said with a soft coo. He was high after hearing Heba's voice, he was on cloud nine.

Timaeus shook his head and looked away, "As you say." He looked at the two others and then back at Yugi.

Atem looked over at Yugi and snapped out of his high. He still thought of her as his little sister. "Why does she look so sad?" He asked softly. His crimson eyes looking over her slowly.

Timaeus looked at her, "What do you think you'd feel if you were there all alone?" He shut his mouth and stood there quietly.

Atem looked at Timaeus. "Than why don't you go and talk to her lover boy?" He said pushing him towards the door of the cafe. His eyes held a mischievous look.

Timaeus fell back, "Not in this life." He stood extremely still.

Atem groaned. "Fat cow." He spat. His crimson eyes closed tightly as he tried to push him forward.

Timaeus shook his head, "Prince, you are calling me a fat cow? I have a lower weight than you do." He crossed his arms, using minimal force to counteract his royal friend.

Atem gave him a smirk and groaned, starting to push him again. "Yes, now go in and talk to her." He growled.

Yugi looked at the waiter and ordered a small plate of food and something to drink. She was bored as hell, she had no friends, only her sister and she never had anyone to talk to. She opened her eyes to reveal sad amethyst eyes. Yugi looked at her food, it was a fruit salad with some egg white soup and some sushi, it was small not that she wanted a big thing of food.

Yugi looked out the window and saw the four men, she raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Timaeus felt her eyes on him and glared at Atem, "I'm going to leave now. You can talk to her on your own." He sharply turned, not caring if Atem fell from the loss of his wall that he had been leaning on. Closing his eyes, Timaeus counted to ten to calm his pissed nerves before he looked at Yugi. His lips quirked into a frown but his eyes twinkled with insane amusement. He turned and started to walk away.

Yugi raised an eyebrow and frowned lightly. "How odd," she muttered as Atem fell onto the ground and groaned.

Timaeus sighed without turning around, "Get off the floor, Prince. It's not sightly for a prince such as yourself to be on the ground like a lowly person such as myself." He continued off.

Hermos looked after Timaeus and pouted before looking at Atem, "Why'd he run away again?" He was pouting but his eyes were scarily serious. It just happened, his eyes never really changed emotion.

Atem got up off the ground and dusted himself off. He fixed his clothes, "This is Timaeus."

Hermos nodded, "I know that but why'd he run away from _her_?" He indicated with his head to Yugi.

Atem looked at his old friend and shrugged, he shook his head. "I don't know." He explained. His crimson eyes looking over at the male walking away from the group.

Yugi started to eat slowly. She was hungry but she also wanted to eat lunch with her sister.

Heba looked at the plate, "What am I supposed to do with these." She walked towards science and opened the door, slipping inside. She placed the plate beside her and took her books, setting to work on her text.

Heba nearly screamed but kept quiet at the eyes following her around. She popped another cookie into her mouth and continued with her work. The teacher was being her normal lazy self, sitting at her desk filing her nails. Heba continued with her work until she had none left. By then, she had eaten at least five of the cookies before pushing them to the side and saying, "I'm not getting fat." She waited for the class to end.

Hermos frowned and looked over as Heba sauntered across the street. He took a few steps to the side and watched her.

Atem saw Heba and a goofy smile played on his lips as he watched her stalk down the street with _grace. _He was about to follow her when Critias held him back by his shoulders.

Hermos looked back at Atem and Critias, "You weren't just going to follow her in there were you?" He frowned and looked at Heba and Yugi again.

Atem looked at them. "Yes, yes I was." He said with a lopsided grin.

Heba had the plate of cookies in one hand and a book in the other. She ignored the three men standing outside of the cafe and slipped inside, walking over to Yugi after she placed a small order at the front, "You didn't order anything bad for you, did you?" She sat down and placed the cookies on the table with the book under them.

Yugi blinked and smiled softly. "Nope! I got sushi and some salad." She said showing her the food she got. She wasn't going to lie after all it was bad to lie to a mother grizzly bear. Yugi's eyes closed to her happy normal expression.

Heba took her plate when the waiter placed it before her and nodded, "Good." She looked up at three men outside and frowned, they were staring at her and Yugi. She frowned and glared. Her eyes widened in realization before narrowing even further to a deathly glare that would pin the target's soul for sure. She turned, moved her hair out of the way and started to eat.

Yugi looked at her sister and sighed softly. "Sissi, please don't, just ignore them, I just want a normal day without you biting someones head off." She said pouting cutely. She was giving her sister the wounded puppy look.

Heba sighed, "I'll try." She swallowed, "How many classes do you have left?"

Yugi looked at her and smiled. "After this free period, we have go home." She explained. She had a grin on her face. Her eyes closing once again. She had won.

Heba nodded, "I'm skipping my detention. Want to meet those three?" She nudged her head in the three's direction. She chose not to look at them or else she'd glare.

Yugi cocked her head to the side. "Meet who?" She asked forgetting about the three older men already.

Heba shook her head, "Never mind. Let's head home. I can't finish eating with them staring at you like that."

Critias groaned and hit him up side the head harshly making Atem whine and rub the back of his head. "What was that for?" He asked pouting.

"Your an idiot." Critias said bluntly, looking down at the Prince.

Hermos glanced at Atem and pulled on Critias' ear, "Don't call him an idiot. It's impolite."

Critias shrugged. "I don't care." He said blankly.

Hermos scowled and pulled on Critias' ear even more, "You'll start to care. That is our prince you just called a dumb idiot."

Critias blinked, his purple eyes showing that he didn't care. "I have been calling him an idiot for years." He explained. "It is my job to keep him from doing stupid things." He explained with a smirk on his face.

Hermos shrugged, "That's when I get to say: I don't care. There are other ways to stop him from doing stupid things." He let go of Critias' ear and huffed, "You deal with him. I'm going to go get that PMSing dragon back here." He walked off to find Timaeus.

Yugi nodded and finished eating her food. She had a smile on her face. She paid for the food and walked out of the cafe' and stretched her arms up high into the air. "I feel so much better!" She cooed happily.

Heba followed after her with the plate on top of the book. She looked at Yugi and flexed one arm all the way up above her head, "Let's get home. I have some things to do. I don't want to get caught for detention." She glared at the school, "Who the hell gives a detention on the last week of school?" She shook her head, hair falling over her shoulders. Yugi nodded and started to head home with a smile on her face and a small skip in her step.

Atem looked over at the the Princess, he than notice the necklace she was wearing around her neck, it was the very same one from before. His smile grew happy and gentle. He looked behind her and saw Heba. His smile grew happier and he looked at Critias. "Lets go home alright." He said softly. He knew it wasn't time just yet. They needed to get to know them a bit more before they started talking to them.

Atem walked after Hermos and Timaeus wanting to get back home and rest up sense it had been a long day for all of them. He saw Timaeus and Hermos talking/scolding the male. He chuckled and shook his head. His face showed how tired he really was. He winced a little when the pain return in his side. He placed his hand to his side and winced a little. He looked down at his hand and sighed in relief. No blood. He had been mugged a week ago and he was stabbed in the side. It was healing but it still hurt like hell and the stitching was still in holding the skin and other stuff together so it could heal.

Heba walked swiftly after Yugi without a miss or falter as she went. She looked behind her and saw two of the original three there. She smirked lightly but on better judgment she smiled and turned around, trailing after Yugi, she wasn't quite ready to cross the happy sister that was leading her around. Heba shifted the book and plate, "Yugi, slow down. Don't trip and hurt yourself."

Yugi blinked and turned around and looked at Heba. "You're never letting that go are you?" She asked with a pout. Her lips looked more kissable making her look cute.

Heba chuckled, "No. I'm not. I don't like having to clean up after you. Especially if you're injured or in pain. And definitely not when you are being careless." She walked up beside her speaking to herself, _'And I don't want that skirt to hike up any higher than it is.'_

Yugi blinked and sighed softly. She walked towards the game shop and walked in. She unlocked the door and opened it. Her grandfather was in Egypt with his friend Arther. She took off her shoes and placed them by the door and walked up the stairs and went into her bedroom to stripped herself of her clothing and laid on the bed to take her nap before doing homework. She was a good student. She did what she was suppose to do. She had A's and B's but anything below that was like an F to her.

Heba placed the cookies at the table in the kitchen and covered them with a glass case. She carried the book upstairs to her room and set to work on the little bit of homework she had left. She was a senior and almost out of school so she only had a tiny bit left that needed tying up.

Timaeus stared at Hermos blankly, "The point of this scolding was...?"

Hermos glared, "You ran away. You actually ran away from her."

Timaeus rolled his eyes and sat down, "I didn't run away, I just walked away from the prince."

Hermos continued to scold him but took two seconds to turn his voice towards Atem without even looking at him, "You go take a pain pill. They're in the bathroom above the sink." He completely ignored his lover and went back to scolding Timaeus.

Atem nodded and walked into the bathroom and took the pills with a glass of water. He walked into his room and fell asleep on the bed. He needed to relax for once. His tense muscles loosened and he sighed.

Critias watched the two with amusement. "Hermos has a point, Timaeus. What made you run away from her?" He asked in a soft tone. He let his guard around them as always.

Timaeus glanced at him and pointedly looked away, "It wasn't time to see or talk to her. The prince would have done a lot more than that to make me speak to her if he truly believed it was time." He took a breath and paused, "I will not speak to her until the time is right. It is that simple."

Hermos opened his mouth but only shook his head before turning and walking into the kitchen to grab some water. He returned and took one sip from the cup, "Do you really believe that running away from her just because the time isn't 'right' will make the truth any easier to bear?"

Critias looked at Timaeus than at Hermos. "I hope in the end you know what to do Timaeus, because you might not get a second chance." He explained. "She still carries the necklace you gave her from the last time." He explained. His purple eyes growing soft. "Don't let the past bind you from what you want." He said before walking towards Hermos and his room not before kissing Hermos on the cheek.

Timaeus sighed and shrunk into the chair further. He stayed quiet and ignored everything but his own heartbeat.

Hermos drank down the rest of the water and walked back into the kitchen to start lunch. They had just watched the girls eat, now they had to eat or they would most likely collapse.

* * *

**Joy:** That's chapter one, Children.


	2. Author's Note

To put it simply, I am no longer continuing this story. It is going on -Discontinued- Status. I may change the pairing and fix it up later but who knows! I'm going to be working on Millennium Output's next chapter, which is over 2/3's of the way finished. Then start on Hold me Together's sequel, Hold onto me.


End file.
